


A Man Who Never Would

by MissLucifess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Loki, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Tony Stark, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Bonding, Breeding, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flirting, FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monogamy, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stephen, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Police Officer Tony, Polyamory, Sexting, Social Issues, Soldier Bucky, Soldier Steve, Star Loki, Stoney, omega pepper, self-lubricating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucifess/pseuds/MissLucifess
Summary: 》Life choices, he mourned.《♧ Beta Tony Stark will be always cheated on because he does not share the society ideas.It is really a shame. ♧





	1. Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive me any mistakes here because I am not a native speaker and search for a beta (maybe somebirdy would like to do it).   
> I hope, someone like this fanfiction and maybe share the same view of different issues. 
> 
> xx, MissLuciferess

 

 

 

 

1

 

_Life Choices_

 

 

The thing was that it was never meant to be more.

Like a snow flake would never be the real snow; would never be what people saw as snow.

They said, _I love you_.

They said, _You are such an amazing boyfriend._

But in the end it didn't matter because he was a Beta. A Beta could never understand the struggle of an Alpha's or Omega's biology. How they need for they ruts or heats or simple for an "healthy life style" Omegas or Alphas.

 _You must understand, babe_ , they said. _I need this. It won't change anything._

"You know, there is this Alpha", they met each other for a romantic lunch in one of those fancy restaurants where blogs called it "feel and eat like heaven" and Tony was ready to vomit. Maybe it was because of the green power movement of Mr-sporty-healthy-boyfriend-Omega-Rodgers and his idea of food. Steve gave him a amazing sparkle smile and ate a salty looking salad leaf. It was a miracle for everybody how a Hercules like him could be a Omega but Omega was Omega. Nobody really cared especially when it was only a matter of how much slick the given Omega could produce. Never a reason for Tony but his father told him endless time that a Beta could never produce really much. Or Tony's mother hadn't the ability to give her Omega it.

"Darling, there are always Alphas", sure, his answer was sarcastic and the annoyed look of Steve was not the best way to start the conservation which definitely would make Tony crying this night.

"Tony, don't be like that. I only want to tell you something. It is important for us."

"Sure."

_Always the same._

"We are more than five month together and my heat is coming. I talked with few candidates I really like since we are together. I think it would be the best if Bucky would bites us before I enter my heat. My mother always said this is the best way to form the bond and not with all these heat pheromones. I booked us a room in this heat hotel three blocks away from us, the page said it has got a two-room-in-onesystem like in L.A. The employee advised it because Betas would likely sleep half of the time of exhaustiveness."

The idea of Tony's vomit on Steve's shoes took shape. Likely, he would never do such a thing. His father's Alpha would kill him if he ever know about it.

"Ah and you tested these Alphas? Like, for example how they knot you? Or was it more like how they would fight each other for you? Where was the dog fight and why I wasn't invited? I love bloody fucking dog fights!"

Steve grimaced. "Of course I tried some of them. It is important to know if you are compatible and Tony, honestly, I thought it was boring for you. Betas are usually not really involved when a Omega or an Alpha searched for a partner for a serious relationship. We are talking about bonding for real and not...You know."

"What know I, Steve? You must explain it to me because I am only a fucking Beta without the function to think propperly."

He remembered a quote by Suzanne Finnamore; _They feel life is for the taking, and that everyone deserves happiness no matter what the cost. I must remember these tricks if I ever decide to have my soul surgically removed._

Steve was like all the others. Omegas were the worst, in Tony's opinion, although he would never state it to someone. They complained all the time that they wanted honest loyal boyfriends or girlfriends although they forgot about it the next moment when they rode an alpha's fucking dick. On the other hand, Alphas never actually searched for loyalty. More they wanted ownership and well, Omegas loved that shit more than their Betas.

Life sucked.

"I never said that nor I would think so. I wasn't aware how much interest you put in this silly selection. Naturally, I would meet your choice of Alphas, too."

"How generous of you", commented Tony dryly. "Given the fact, you not actually cared about me for a second of your actions. I don't know, Honey, sounds a lot like you forgot about my little _condition_. I don't do poly. I don't cheat on somebody and act like it's normal. And look - I had more than _one_ condition although I don't really think you remembered it or now."

He never looked to the Omega on the other side of the tiny, black wood table and he knew it was the last time for him to be in contact with this person.

_Where was my fucking sense to date somebody from Pepper's yoga class?_

Sometimes the man wished to be together with his friend again, hopefully without the drama in their first try. He worked for all his boyfriends and girlfriend like a maniac but only she gave credit forit.

_I hate the friend zone with so much passion, guys._

"I never cheated on you! I don't know where you got that idea! I only wanted to be serious with you, with our bond and Tony, right know you are a totally ass. Maybe it's funny to live the wild style for some time but it's not right for us", said the man in a angry tone and glared at him. He took his mobile phone from his ridiculous expansive sportware brand, Tony nearly vomited as he saw the ugly mobile phone case with the face of this new-famous-crazy-hot-handsome-alpha-singer Loki Laufeyson.

He cried every time his ears heard the English trash of music.

_Another hint why you should dumped Steve a long time ago._

The blond showed him a chat conversation with pictures of a guy, dramatically screaming Alpha, in different states of clothing.

Especially the dick photos (with knotting) were impressive if Tony gave a shit about this jerk. In another life, in another relationship without the knowledge that _his_ boyfriend fucked him, he would considered as a fuck interest.

Alphas tended to bemore on the fuck side, not the dating side.

"That's Bucky, he took these photos especially for you."

"By any chance you didn't understand what I said: fuck off with your boy toy. I will explain it to you in a way that not only a fucking idiot will understand it:

I end it here. I dump you. I fucking cut all ties to you, to your holly mother and your goddammit dog! We are history like One Direction or the glory of your beloved military! I will eat my cold 100% vegan shit because it sucks like your treatment of our relationship and I show myself how much shit food can be cost roughly 16$. So be a dear and make a scene where you can scream around. I will scream too. Everyone benefits."

The Beta picked up a bit ugly form of non-meat wannabe steak, watched how the oil bathed it in a sea of sparkly pieces of sun. His Beta-friendly beer (nowadays everything was marked as product for the second gender and as a result people frowned when you didn't order your given gender merchandise) tasted plain like always with the difference of the smell of unhappy, sad and angry Omega. The man felt the glares of Alphas around him, the distress of Omegas and mixture of smugness and fury from Betas. By given chances, this could become unruly in a sense of alpha rage paired with violence and the need of using his job description.

He hated his life choices.

"Why you saying these terrible things? I thought...I thought you would feel the same way. We are meant together, I felt it the first time after you came with Pepper...Have you trouble with your work?"

"Surprisingly, not in the moment where you fucked another Alpha."

Tony gave him his best fuck-you-and-your-double-standards-smirk and lazy winked the Alpha waiter. His attitude, his fuck-the-cheater-bitches attitude, was a copying mechanism against all the scars in his soul (his opinion, Tony never told Blind Al the whole truth because he was fucked up plus she dealt with the aftermath of his heroic action four years ago and the knife attack two years ago). The waiter blushed -maybe he was a shy one, clearly not in favours of Omegas. This boy had a lightly smell, a hint of spice and was not so dominated.

Tony's own one was a different tale, notwithstanding that he didn't share the affection for smell. Folks were more concern about how a persons melled.

It was a simple mind - a badly smell could never be together with a bad person.

Surprise. It matched rather well. Rich people, beautiful people, murderers and whores wore good smell however they did not in fact were nice guys all the time. Popular guys from school, mainly the jerks, always smelled (for their secondary gender) wonderful.

A rapist like this Ajax guy.

This stalker who followed his father since like forever.

His long time stalker Omega Justin fucking Hammer.

The waiter was black, his skin looked smooth and Steve in front of him looked like he wanted to punish him. In a sexy way. Since he was a Beta and the last edition of the magazine _Bondlove_ mentioned it as the best fashion for rebellion. His former boyfriend bought it few weeks ago for his special secret mission as Omega soldier in service for _great_ America. Steve rambled something about "responsibility" and Tony rolled his eyes that day.

_So many hints, old foolish me._

"You want that Alpha", the soldier asked blankly. The black-haired heard the displeasure in his voice, low amount of angst and not the slightest bit of jealousy. "But you don't want Bucky?"

"Well", Tony looked again to his conversation partner and determined wry. " Idon't use second-hand toys. It's just not healthy, Champ."

Shy-Alpha's name was written on a silly, overpowered creativ name tag in sloppy font. The waiter was much younger than him, perhaps around 16 or 17 years old and his posture was inexperienced. The Beta pictured him in his room or in school where he studied every second of his free time and dreamed to become a lawyer or doctor or buisness man.

 _T'Challa_.

"Everything alright here, Gentlemen?"

Sweet.

Did they breed him here? Did they train him here?

_Maybe he can help me to forget my fucking broken relationship. Senseless fucking._

Tony flashed his most winning smilie. "Silly me, I forgot your time schedule. Such a pity for our date, isn't it?"

"Tony", hissed Steve dramatically and it only got him a laughter.

"And before I forget it - I would like to pay my bill, this guy can do it himself", he spoke to the Omega and made a throw away hand gesture. "Call your Bucky if you need money. I don't do diggers."

T'Challa nodded embarrassed.

Steve snarled.

One Alpha on the other side of the room, a bulky one, stand up and throw in furry his glass at Tony but hit the backside of a gorgeous young female Omega who sat together with her berserk female Alpha .Shit happens.

Hell broke out.

"I am off duty, Rogers, might be a case for your special needs."

He desperately hoped that Steve would broke his handsome face.

 _Life choices,_ he mourned.

 

 

 


	2. Suck it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark fucked and gets fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> thank you for 2 comments, 56 Kudos, 5 bookmarks and 1174 hits!  
> I know, it's not so long but I only write fanfictions as a distraction for my original/ book stories (sometimes you want to write something about your lovely non-owning characters).  
> But I try to be better.  
> Other news, I write on different fanfictions - one of them is a story with Steve Rogers/Tony Stark in a dark horror game and another one is a, hopefully, psychological mind-game Bucky/Tony Stark.   
> On the other hand, I wrote a new beginning chapter of a Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson fanfiction.  
> For SPN fans, there will be a silly, (alien!) Omega/Beta/Alpha Sabriel fanfiction too and, yeah, there was stalker Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux fanfiction...Well, you get it.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments (I really like them) and Kudos and bookmarks!  
> Have fun to read!
> 
> Attention:
> 
> Not Beta read, not native speaker and please, forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Other works:
> 
> TOY - Marvel/Deadpool - (Omega) Wade Wilson works as a sex worker and meets the wrong person - Nathan Wilson (Cable)/ Wade Wilson (Deadpool) and more  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818505/chapters/36824169  
> ☾Aware Wolf - BTS - Vampires, werewolves and co - Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin and more  
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812901/chapters/34275440  
> ♛To Kill A King♛ - TW - Peter revenges his family on a tider look alike - Chris Argent/Peter Hale and more   
> -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810682/chapters/34269363

 

2

 

_Suck it_

 

“And you love him? This Eva- guy?”

"Everett, Tony, it's Everett”, corrected T'Challa the Beta with a chuckle. They were laying on the soft bed of Tony together and felt the afterglow of a good fuck after a good fight and, honestly, Tony really loved the picture of a ruined restaurant room. 

“Whatever, he said, he loves you, right?”

“And then my cousin came and he is much more an Alpha than am I”, said the black teenager, a blushing mass of a former virgin.

_Why am I here, again? Nice try, Tony Stark, omega-talking after fucking. Next level of fuckness._

“But did they really interacted with each other? You know, Alpha boy, it could only be a one-side thing.”

Tony yawned and stood up to search for a fresh boxer shorts. His work shift of his part-time work was in a hour and he could not afford to be late – he did not want to ask his always lovely father for money and his big speeches about how useless the Beta was. It was enough to face the Omega every second Sunday with Howard's little son  _ Peter _ , his mother and Alpha Peggy. 

It was a little bit funny because Howard tended actually more to  _ male  _ partners and, Tony was a genius in mind (and body), unsurprisingly his affairs were all male Alphas or Betas.

_ I hope for a little Beta sister. That would fuck up this asshole even more.  _

To sum it up, Tony Stark  _ really  _ needed his job in the Alpha- and Omega-friendly (not Beta-friendly) fast food chain  _ Luckly D _ (of course, the  _ D  _ stood for destiny, not for sexism) with the sweetest time management plus harassment of Alphas and Omegas (he was a good-looking Beta, but, truly threesome ways were not his). 

It was all for the greater good. Without money and without his family support, he couldn't enroll in the police academy and therefore the man worked literally his ass off to get enough money. After all, he thought that Steve could help him but he was always like  _ oh, Tony, why would you want to do an Alpha job?. _

T'Challa sighed. “I saw that Erik texted him, you know? And then, he blushed and smelled like...like how you smelled after we had sex.”

“ _Plottwist_ , my little Champ, this Erik wants to fuck _you_ and not Eva.”

Tony laughed. He got a pillow in his face.

“Such a terrible thinking of you!”

“Oh, come on, I saw _everything_. And, hey, it would not count as incest. But, to be honest, perhaps a good old-fashioned talk would be the best option for you. I don't know, my _darlings_ always cheat on me.”

He sounded bitter, not in a playful way like the Beta wanted it to be. The truth was hard, the reality painful like all of his silly life.

_Love has the same beginning letter like loser._

 

_Luckly D_ was a place of to much pheromones and to little brain – in Tony's opinion, the perfect place for wannabe gangsta Alphas and wannabe instagram model Omegas. The Betas were a mix of a third wheel fraction like a toy for a committed couple or a side-time play. The shop often held events called “ _D's Second Match_ ” or “ _Luckly Beta Catch_ ” for horny Omegas and Alphas alike. 

Tony hated it and apparently, perhaps he was a self-centred billionaire asshole in his previous life, he got one of these kinds of joyful celebration for this shift – everyone knew these situations where customers flirted with the waitress of the McDonald's in your neighbourhood and  _ she  _ wished that the person would nicely fuck off. 

Tony Stark  _ was _ the waitress of the McDonald's in the neighbourhood.

_ Can you fuck off, Omega? _

“No, Miss, only the registered participants. And, no, no one of the beta staff can or will be part of it. It would be really nice if you would stop these kind of behaviour for the sake of all people here, Miss. So, what do you would like to order again?”

_ Take that, _

“ _You_ are such a funny Beta – come on, join me and my Alpha already over there. He really wants to meet you! The others are so ugly here”, the woman grimaced like she saw a disgusting bug rather than human beings. Her voice was filled with a wrong placed confidence, a confidence that was so false that Tony truly wanted to punish these kind of person. 

_ In your dreams, bitch. _

“I would suggest, if you don't want to order anything, to go back to your seat or leave the restaurant if no registered participants is appealing to you. Look behind you, _Omega_ – we can't wait _until the end of line_. Got it, Miss? People tend to like to eat here and, to sum it up, they are _not_ happy right know.”

Truly, behind her, customers sent her bad looks, especially the little children. Maybe she did take the hint because she smiled at him again. “Ah, I would like a diet coke please, you can meet us in your break, ok?”

_Yeah and I can shit on your face._

“That would be 2, 95$. Thank you very much for your order by _Luckly D_ by our generous boss Mister Stranger. You're welcome.”

 

Clint, his co-worker, gave him a funny look after he snorted once the Omega went to her Alpha in the back of the restaurant. He shrugged.

Clinton Francis " _ Clint _ "  _ Barton _ , a fellow Beta, was “bonded” to a classy Alpha called Phillip J.  _ “Phil” Coulson  _ but there were tensions since Barton met this red haired Alpha with the Name Natalia  _ "Natasha"  _ Alianovna  _ Romanova  _ two month ago. There were signs that Natasha intended to steal the Beta away from Coulson but Clint akways denied it. 

The result were pretty unpleasant situations like work visits, angry telephone calls and a lot of bitching to Tony. 

“Everything ok, buddy?”

“I'm pretty fucking _fine_. Are you fine this particularly nice looking Friday evening, Birdy?”

“Hey, man, cool down”, the other man raised his hands defensively. “I didn't fucked your man.”

“Yeah, I would know”, answered Tony dryly. “You didn't looked that _nice_ the last time I washed your drunken body.”

A gasp. 

“No way - he did?! Did he?!”

“Oh, he _tested_ the perfect Alpha for us like we were in fucking American's Top Alpha. He showed me all these _special_ photos of this Alpha to me like I want to buy some sex slave. And I was like _what the fuck, no, I don't want you or your boytoy or this forced threesome way, I call it of_ and the fucker was like _oh noo, Tony, don't be like that, we are good to each other and this guy, Bug, is our way to be the destiny that we craved for_. And then, I was like _man, back off, I fuck the waiter now_.

And there was a big fight between all people in the restaurant where we went to. 

Hopefully, Steve got a fuck in his ass.

"Bruh”, Clint whistled and gave a couple, with a really judgement look, a low-healthy burger menu. “What a jackass. God forbid, Betas want to have a non-polygamy relationship.”

They watched how a Alpha tried to flirt to a uninterested Beta who  _ really  _ wanted to bang the Omega next to her, a Beta attempted to win up a under-age looking Alpha and how Omegas couldn't take the hint that his wished Beta was not, in fact, interested at Omegas or Alphas at all.

“Well, how is Phil?”

“Had a fight. Sleeping at my sister again. She scolded me again – _why do you always make trouble?_ Yeah, _sis_ , you got the story.” 

_ At least, your sister is there for you. My father will give me a rant about my useless ass. _

 

In his break, different  _ things _ happened at  _ once _ .

First, there were new notifications on his mobile phone.

 

**Chili Pepper Baby**

[20:05 PM]

_Tony, care to explain to me why a certain Steve Rogers wants that I force you to see reasons?_

_Did you do something again?_

**You**

[22:13 PM]

_Pepper, my light in the dark corners of this bitter world, I can assure you that that fucking asshole can suck his own dick and hopefully, die in a certain and unpleasant way._

_Btw im single again_

_Wanna hit a club_

 

_**Rhodey** _

[19:59 PM]

_Tones, I don't know why, but your boyfriend cried my ear full that you didn't love him and such shit. Care to explain?_

 

**You**

[22:14 PM]

_ wtf did the jerk wrote to everyone that he knew of my friends  _

_ basically he introduced me “our” new boyfriend/alpha and told me about his endless cheating sex  _ _ adventures to find the real thing  _

_ fucking bitch _

 

 

**Stevdonis**

 

_22 missed calls_

_43 new messages_

 

(…)

 

[22:09 PM]

_Baby, let's talk._

 

**You**

[22: 14 PM]

_Fuck off_

 

**Unknown**

[20:39]

_hey tony_

_bucky here_

_wanna meet ???_

 

**ABObook**

 

**Steve Rogers** with  **Bucky B.** to  **Luckly D** _ 22:09 PM _

 

_On my way to solve a big misunderstanding._

_Please, my friends, don't worry anymore._

 

296 Likes 159 Comments

 

 

_Give me a break, fuckers._

Second, there were two guys standing besides him, in the staff room, with big smiles.

_Give me a fucking break, fuckers!_

“Hey, Tony”, said Steve Rogers, took two steps to him. His body cried for comfort, for _love_ like all the Omegas did and the scent was hopefully but with a drops of angst.

“We never meet before but I am Bucky”, dark-haired  muscular Alpha introduced himself with a flirty attitude. “Such a pretty boy, doll.”

They were so full of confidence like the woman before them.

 

 


End file.
